


Outburst

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: You’re usually quiet and reserved during pack meetings but this time you can’t take it any longer.





	Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> There's a short description of a dead body in this so if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read this.

The pack had been arguing for several hours now, trying to come up with a plan to defeat Deucalion while maintaining the safety of Beacon Hills. 

The problem that had come up was the fact that Deucalion had decided to focus his attention on you, seeing you as a threat and hence going after you and making you feel less and less safe in the city you called your home. You really didn’t even want to bother the pack at first, not telling them about your nightmares, about the glowing red eyes outside your window at night, making it impossible for you to fall asleep in fear you’d never wake up again. Only when Kali attacked you out in the open, Scott and Derek somehow managing to save you, just when you had lost all hope for help, you realised you had to tell your friends about the tormenting you had to endure over the course of several days. Hence, you were all sitting down together in Scott’s living room, hopelessly trying to find a way to protect you and get rid of Deucalion and his pack of alphas.

“I say we attack them, lure them out and strike,” Isaac shrugged before locking his arms in front of his chest, looking around the room for approval, getting a few nods here and there from the rest of the pack.

Shaking his head, Stiles pointed at the taller boy, “You don’t get to speak on this, scarf boy?”

“What’s wrong with my scarf?” 

Isaac tugged on the blue scarf wrapped around his throat, his eyes looking at it in confusion while Stiles threw his hands up in frustration before starting yet another rant about the importance of logic and wits, neither of which he owned an extraordinary amount off. Not that he was dumb he was just…not the most intelligent within our group of friends.

“God, Stiles, shut your mouth before I shut it for you,“ you groaned before turning towards Stiles, aggravation and frustration clear in your voice as you glared at the pale boy as you rubbed your temples, fed up with the situation.

Stunned silence filled the McCall living room, everyone turning in your direction in shock at your sudden outburst. You weren’t usually the person to act out like this, mostly keeping to yourself, sitting quietly on the sofa while letting your friends lead the discussion. But this time you had enough, enough of the constant arguing, enough of Stiles’ jabs at Isaac, who you was like a brother to you, and enough of not getting anything done.

“Did-did she just tell me to ‘shut up’?” Stiles turned away from you towards the rest of your friend group, his mouth opening and closing like a fish while his eyes radiated surprise and shock.

“Yes, I did, do you have a problem with that?” you crossed your arms in front of your chest, raising your eyebrows at your friend.

“No, I just,” Stiles raised his hands, spluttering out the words as he tried to explain himself, “I’m just a bit shocked?”

“Well…uh. I’d say we take a break for today and meet up again tomorrow, everyone’s clearly had had enough for now,” Scott cleared his throat, standing up from the couch to go into his kitchen and grab something to drink for himself. 

Slowly, one after one, everyone got up and left the McCall house. You were one of the last few, hoping to get your mother to pick you up but after several tries of calling her you gave up, deciding you’d just have to walk across town. 

In the dark. 

Alone. 

A shiver ran down your spine at the thought, not really comfortable to be walking around town all by your self in the middle of the night, especially since it made you an easy target for Deucalion and his pack but you were too stubborn to ask anyone for help. Slowing down your steps you were strolling out of Scott’s house last after you said goodbye to your friend, closing the door behind you, you saw Stiles hop into his jeep, his eyes shooting in your direction as he rolled down the window.

“Need a ride?” he called out, getting you to walk over to his car so he wouldn’t wake up the entire neighbourhood.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to bother you too much, Stiles.”

You shot a smile in his direction, ready to leave and make your way back home when Stiles placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Nonsense. Get in the car, (Y/N).”

Giving in, you quickly jogged around the car, opening the passenger door and climbing into the seat, putting on your seatbelt before Stiles started the car, backing out of Scott’s driveway before pulling onto the road, heading to your home. After a few minutes of silence between the both of you, you started to fumble with your fingers, realising that you had never been completely alone with the pale boy before, his presence making you somewhat more aware of the way you were sitting, the way your clothes stretched over your stomach and how your thighs spread out on the dark seats of his car. All normal things, yes, but in that very moment, it felt like your senses were actively trying to take everything in, avoiding your thoughts about just how close you were sitting to the goofy, sarcastic, incredibly caring and good looking boy next to you.

Clearing his throat, Stiles decided to interrupt the slightly tense silence between the two of you, “So…uhm…about earlier?”

Oh fuck.

“Listen,” you angled your body towards Stiles, turning away from the road to look at his profile while he kept on driving, “I’m sorry if I made things awkward, I was just kinda pent up because things weren’t going forward at all an-“

“Are you kidding me? That was awesome, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Stiles chuckled slightly, your body relaxing at the sounds, “In all seriousness, (Y/N). You need to stop being afraid to speak your mind, especially around us. We’re your friends and you shouldn’t feel like what you’re saying doesn’t matter, okay?” 

Stiles turned towards you whilst waiting at a stoplight, lifting your face up when you looked down, his fingers resting underneath your chin, slowly inching forward when you saw the red of the stoplight turn back into green out of the corner of your eyes.

“Stiles?”

The boy hummed slightly in response, his face moving closer and closer to yours, his breath fanning over your lips.

“The light turned green.”

You internally cringed, hating yourself for ruining the moment between the both of you when Stiles turned back towards the steering wheel, his car speeding up again as he crossed the street, turning a corner and entering the street you lived in.

“You can let me out here, it’s fine,” you mumbled, feeling the awkwardness rising in the small space of his car.

“No way, I’ll drive you to your home, (Y/N). It’s really no problem.”

Slumping back into the passenger seat you waited until you reached the place you called home, the lights in the living room turned on which made you let out a sigh in relief, knowing your parents were home at last. You turned your face to the left to face Stiles, wanting to thank him for bringing you back home when you suddenly felt his lips crash into yours, your eyes widening at the impact while his hands cupped your cheeks, causing you to slowly melt into him. Your eyes slipped close with no problem, your face angling slightly to give the brunette boy better access, your noses bumping against each other in the process before you let your hands wander to the back of Stiles’ neck, fingers twisting themselves into his short, brown hair. His lips were soft on yours, hands holding you carefully like you were going to fall apart any second until you tugged lightly in his hair, urging him on and causing Stiles to pull you even closer, your body almost melting into his. As you felt yourself running out of air you pulled away enough to take a big gulp of air, your lips still brushing against the other’s while he rested his forehead against yours, his dark brown eyes meeting yours when you were startled by a loud thump. Jumping in your seat you quickly separated from Stiles, your eyes shot towards the front of his car only to see the lifeless eyes of your mother staring at you through the windshield.

“Mum?” you choked out, leaning forward only to see a pair of glowing red eyes on top of your roof.

Too much in shook to process what was happening you wanted to unbuckle your seatbelt, ready to jump out of the window and fight the alpha that killed your mum, not caring which one of the alphas it was, if it had to be you’d even fight Deucalion himself.

“(Y/N), no!”

Stiles pulled you back, his warm arms wrapping around you as he stared at the dead body lying on his hood in shock.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming…Please, Stiles,” you began to sob, your tears filling with tears, your vision going blurry as you realised what had just happened.

Holding you close to his chest Stiles quickly dug out his phone from his pocket, your sobs echoing within the small space of his jeep while his fingers frantically swiped on his phone, hoping his best friend hadn’t gone to bed just yet.

“Scott?… We have a situation here at (Y/N)’s place. Call everyone, it’s…it’s bad.”


End file.
